Left 4 Awesome Part 2
by Left4DeadChick19
Summary: This is mostly Zoey trying to find Nick and end him once and for all. She runs into a few more people or is it an illusion? If you haven't please leave a review and share this with your friends it will show your support! I hope you'll like the story!
1. Free at Last!

Left 4 Awesome Part 2

Chapter 1: "Free at last"

"Noo!" Ellis had said while grabbing my arm.

"I'm taking the two of you in hell with me!" Nick had said while grabbing my foot.

"Like hell you will!" I said while shooting Nick in the face.

We crash-landed into an abandoned island and I was surprised that we had survived the crash and without injuring ourselves. We walked into the forest and Nick was there we pointed our weapons at him.

"Looks like it is the end for you Nick, what's your last words?" I said to Nick.

Nick laughed and then said:

"Foolish nonsense, Uroboros will take cover the world and only a handful of people will be excepted by this project, and this is over? I'm just getting started."

After that he shoved his arm in an Uroboros missel and he was covered in the Uroboros slugs. At the same time Ellis and I started to lower our guns and I thought, "Uh, we surrender."

"Come, to die Zoey." Nick had said.

"RUN!" I said while we ran.

We ran to a spot where the rock was turning weak and I fell through and Nick was so persistent that he even went down to kill me. I saw this orange-like orb coming out of his back.

"Ellis shoot him in the back! That's his weak point the orange orb in his back!"

"Gotcha."

Ellis started to shoot him in the back and I shot him in front until on the last shot I was reloading on Ellis' last shot Nick had screamed in pain and his arm was gone then formed another.

"Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better." Nick had said while Ellis was running away from Nick. Ellis was right above a small pit of lava and the rock was crumbling and it fell but Ellis held onto the ledge.

I told him while I was shooting Nick:

"Just…hold on… Ellis."

After I had said that I saw Ellis climb up the edge, but there was a problem there was a gigantic statue in front of me made of pure rock. I tried rotating the statue, hitting it, kicking it, and even ramming it. With those few strategies I had moved it. I was surprised that I was that strong. Ellis looked at me like if he was supposed to be the strong one. The statue was like a bridge for Ellis to cross.

"Such weak opponents such shames to even allow you to live." Nick had said.

"It is a shame to let you live, why would you risk lives of others to even create a world like this?" I had told Nick.

"As I said only a few people in this whole world's population can survive themselves and that is all I'm asking for. That and your death of you and your teammates."

"What about the good times you USED to have. Don't you remember that at least?"

"Those times don't matter anymore. All I know is that I'll be the god that is ruling the world and even kings bow to gods!"

"I understand that indeed then war it is."

I never realized what danger I could get into. Until I heard the radio turn on and heard a familiar voice.

"Zoey we are going to turn on the tracking device and we are coming to give you help. Just wait there where ever you guys are." Eliza had said.

"Guys we'll be waiting here alright." I said when Nick used the Uroboros slimes to push into a volcano that has enough rocks for us to stand on.

"We might be there in just a few minutes but I need to help out Sheva with her leg."

"Just hurry up we need help."

"Can't you be patient just for a couple of minutes?"

"Nick is pushing us into a volcano."

"Can you just stall for five minutes?"

"No, I'm pretty sure we can for at least twelve minutes but yeah be here in five minutes."

"Okay, just hang tight until we get there."

When we had been pushed into the volcano we thought we would die because of the gases. I thought it was strange when the gases didn't affect us. Nick had given us a cold-hearted look. He was really into killing us now; I still thought we had no chance of winning this battle against mortals and something evil.

I could've thought about just diving into the lava but I couldn't for some reason I had a feeling that changed me. I felt like if I wanted to win this battle then I kept shooting at Nick on his weak point. For some reason I had a plan and shared it with Ellis when Nick was stunned.

"When Nick gets stunned you have to grab him and make sure that the front of Nick's face is near the point. I'll use my battle knife to cut the weak spot."

"I'll see what I can do." He had replied to me.

We shot at the blind spot and Nick finally stood still and Ellis grabbed him he held the orange orb shown and I got out my knife and started to cut as fast as I could and when Nick had enough he grabbed me and pushed Ellis away and I tossed my knife to him and he got the back spot. I had brought and extra knife so I decided to cut the opposite side of Nick.

The stone that we were standing on was falling into the lava Nick's placement fell straight into the lava and he wasn't seen again. We heard a helicopter and saw our teammates.

"Grab onto the ladder!" Louis had said.

I had got onto the ladder first then Ellis was sinking with the rock I paused to make sure he was going to get on the ladder. He had jumped onto the ladder and was climbing up. Once he got onto the top Eliza and me help Ellis up.

"ZOEYYYYY!" He had said while dragging the helicopter near him.

"Quick! Zoey Ellis! Use those rocket launchers on the side!" Sheva had said.

"Ready partner?" Ellis had said.

"Locked and loaded." I replied.

"Suck on this Nick. Your time is up you son of a bitch."

We both shot Nick with the RPG and a huge explosion on lava came up when the death of Nick occurred.

"That was for our fallen brothers that have gone infected because of you."

Once we killed Nick my teammates were looking hurt from the damage Nick has caused.

"Why does this all seem familiar." I had said out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Louis replied.

"Nothing, I just said something out loud that wasn't supposed to be said."

"Well you two did a great job out there." Francis had said.

"Think so?" I said.

"Yeah, even though I hate almost everything I still think some things are not supposed to be hated."

"Why do you hate everything if you can't even hate a lot of things? That doesn't make any sense."

"I'm starting to think we are going to be a good team." Eliza had said.

"Have ya'll noticed who actually was the strong one of us two?" Ellis had said.

"Don't say it…" I didn't want him to embarrassed himself

"It was Zoey that was way more stronger than all of us combined."

"Is she actually stronger than all of us?" Sheva had asked.

"Yeah in fact she moved an entire boulder out of her way."

"Why would you say that? I was only doing it because I didn't want you to get killed. Besides the boulder was loose and it was right at the edge."

"You liar, the boulder wasn't even near the edge and she still doesn't stop to impress me."

"Wait, so you were impressed that you are weaker than a girl? Okay, that is actually embarrassing." Said Francis

"Look, I guess that I was only caring about Ellis for him to be safe. I'm not sure but it seems like if he is most important to me. With you guys hurt like that, well I couldn't stand anyone getting hurt like that ever in my life."

"Alright guys where up next? I'm driving." Eliza said.

"Let's show our new guys the house." Sheva had said.

"Seriously why do I feel like if this is from somewhere familiar?" I had completely changed the subject.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride." Eliza said.

I started to wonder if this is worth the survival. Yeah, it is completely worth it.


	2. Immortality?

Chapter 2: "Immortality?"

Once we arrived home it was burnt down into ashes nothing was left from it.

"What on earth happened here?" Louis had said.

"Look what ever happened over here I'm pretty sure that we can find a temporary home until we can find a real one if we can't then, we'll have to go somewhere that doesn't have any zombies." I replied.

"So your saying we have to walk?"

"If we have to then it is the only transportation that we can actually travel."

"She's right guys, the helicopter is out of gas so looks like we are walking." Eliza said.

"Look I know this might look bad. Wait; there are lights on in the church! Guys! We are saved!"

We had arrived at the church and knocked on the door. My plan didn't go as expected.

"GO AWAY! I'm reading hunger games." Said the person in the church.

"Why won't you let us in?" Louis had said.

"Let's just try another place." I said.

"Just kill this god damn person." Francis said.

"Kick the door open." Eliza said

"Let's be nice to him." Louis had said.

"NO!" everyone said at the same time.

"GO AWAY! NO ONE GETS IN UNTIL I KNOW YOUR IMMUNE. Here's the test."

The door opened right in my face and a puff of smoke came out. Then there was this fallen survivor that is starting to transform and another woman that looked the same as that one that almost killed me.

(Re-read chapter 2)

It started to get more awkward after then. All of these zombies came and sang along in a musical. It was the most annoying of all musicals. I had an idea of putting all of the gas tanks in one pile with explosive tanks together to get rid of everything that annoyed me.

We shot at the tanks and the zombies caught on fire and exploded.

"I hate musicals." I said.

Everyone came back and sang the song again then Louis started to hop in place I grabbed my pump shot gun and pointed at him while almost shooting him.

I had felt a strange feeling inside of me that was making my vision burry on purpose. I could hardly see anything with that going on. I started to look at the tombstones that were by the church. They all said different games. Like Resident Evil, Skyrim, Portal, Call of Duty, and Silent Hill

"No way. That can't be true." I said.

After I said that all of the game characters came out of their graves.

"NICK ISN'T DEAD!" I screamed.

All of a sudden all of the characters from the games were disappearing, until all of them were fully gone.

"Wait, what do mean that Nick isn't dead we killed him yesterday." Sheva had said

"Look I know we are immune but, I'm not even sure we are real at all."

"Well you saw Nick he was real, dead, and now gone."

"Or so we thought. Eliza do you still have those swords I gave you?"

"Yeah, I do. Guess you can have one." She said back.

"Thanks, I can even prove that this is all a fantasy." I said as I was going to stab myself in the chest with the katana.

"Zoey, don't do it." Ellis had said.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing." I had stabbed myself with the sword and was dead. Just a few seconds later I had been trapped inside a closet and I couldn't even open the stupid door myself.

"So basically we are immortal." Said Eliza.

"Affirmative. Just as I said Nick isn't dead he is looking for us. I bet he is still planning to spread Uroboros across the world." I had said again.

"Impossible, well it might have been luck that put you in there."

"Maybe that or something that is controlling us. We'll figure this out later, now we have to get into this safe room or whatever you want to call it."

When the other survivors fell asleep on the first floor of the small room I climbed the ladder and went up into the roof.

"Why did I not see this coming?" I whispered to myself.

"You didn't have to, the lord brought us together." Ellis came along with me. I got startled when Ellis followed me.

"You should at least tell me you were following me. You scared the crap out of me."

"I understand that, you don't believe that this is real. Well you don't believe that we are together then?"

Ellis sat by me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"No, I do believe that we are together but the reason why we are just like this isn't possible. I even came back in a damn closet. That isn't even right."

"Well you just need to watch what your thinkin' who knows maybe we are real maybe we aren't."

"What if Nick is alive? What will we do then? Do we even just stand and watch everyone get killed? I wouldn't stand for that."

"Well other than worrying, it is a nice night isn't it?"

"Stop changing the subject. This might not be fair to others because they don't know what is going on. Maybe we aren't even going to be accepted by Uroboros." For some odd reason I had out my head on Ellis' shoulder after I had stopped talking.

"Zoey, there is nothin' to be worried about if we weren't real and someone was controlling us we wouldn't like each other."

"That is true, guess it was just luck that I came back in that room. Wait, why did I spawn in a closet?"

"Wait, if we don't die, then you have the power of immortality. Oh, shit I can't wait to tell Keith about that one."

"Who's Keith?"

"He was my buddy, and we used to hang out a lot."

"Well that explains a lot. Ellis I have to tell you some thing important. Though I might be gone for well, I don't know how long I'll be gone but it is important that you don't tell anyone that I'm gone okay?"

"Well, fine what is it?"

"It's about Nick, I know he is alive so I have to kill him once and for all."

"Alright, but I'll let you go on one condition."

I looked at him like if he was crazy.

"Wait, so your saying you want to come with me? This is a new theme." I had replied to Ellis.

"Yeah, I'm going with you. If you're goin' then I'm coming with you."

"Look Ellis, I don't want you in this, who knows you might even die when Nick is going after you. I understand that you want to come but it is the only way to keep everyone safe."

I would never let any of my teammates die if I don't die with them. I had no choice I wanted to go alone. I slide down the roof and off the wall onto the ground. I took some of my guns with me and I went off to find Nick. I imagined battle music in my head while I was walking off to kill Nick myself. It might even be years to find him. I'll risk it all if I have to.

"Good luck Zoey! Kill Nick with your bare hands if you have to!" I heard Ellis scream while I walked away.

"I won't forget you guys!" I screamed back.

Okay, maybe I was too confident of myself. At least I was brave enough to walk away. What can I say? I love killing zombies and I'll never stop killing them. Life is full of miserable things and sometimes they are not. I kept looking forward and never stopped for anything except for killing the zombies.

'_Kill all sons of bitches right?_' I thought to myself. No reason why to even stop for anything. From now on, my team is never _Left for Dead._ Guess this is never a change that could occur. Zombies will run the world and we kill them.

I kept wondering if it is even true that I'm immortal. Will my team ever be safe without me? What am I saying? They will be safe; they are the best teammates I have ever met. They are pretty protective of each other.

'_I am counting on you guys to protect each other.'_ I had thought in my head '_No one will be left behind from the others'_

I kept shooting zombies as I was on my way to hunt down Nick before he gets to us. I remember a puff of smoke come from the top of the explosion that occurred when we had killed Nick. Guess this is my time to know what real death of Nick looks like.

I had packed my hook shot with me to travel faster but I have to save it for later. I also have the virus that Nick injects himself with.

'_I will never doubt on you guys, and don't doubt on me. You will be a great team.' _I had said in my head.

(Lol rhymed)

_**Next chapter will I even kill Nick? Will he trap me in his hideout? Will Ellis tell the others that I'm gone? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out in the next one!**_


End file.
